good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hydracat144/The Ouroboros (VERY IMPORTANT GVE THING)
((A bit of backstory: Mayhem was killed, and Dove brought him back to life, but the pieces wouldn't fit and now he's completely insane. Also, his eyes are literally blood, for further notice.)) Mayhem was shaking so badly he could barely hold his sword. Chaos energy swirled around him, tearing the sky and ground and trees apart. Dove tried to pull free, but Mayhem gripped her wrist tightly. “You aren't getting away,” he snarled, his own voice echoing in his ears and making him sick. “You belong to me!” Why was it so hard to see? The Chaos storm intensified. Mayhem felt it tugging at his chest, tugging tugging tugging at his heart and soul… He shook his head like a dog trying to dry itself. Thoughtscloudedcan’tthink TRAITORSfilthySCUM they should die killthemall! ''It was a whirlwind of chaos. Mayhem wasn't in control. He destroyed things. He would destroy Dove. “Let’s see how much pure Chaos energy you can take until you come apart at the seams,” Mayhem said in a sing-song voice, loathing rushing through him. But loathing at whom? He stroked the chaos symbol on Dove’s wrist, who flinched away. “M-Mayhem! Please! Stop this!” Her light blue eyes were filled with tears and terror. Mayhem grinned, eyes wild. He summoned a dagger of chaos and held it at Dove’s throat, blood pooling on the edge. ''Killherkillher destroyher feelherbloodyou '''murderer'. '' Flinching, Mayhem tried to pull away, but the madness quickly took control again. He fired a concentrated burst of chaos energy into the Fusion’s skull, and she screamed. Dove dropped to the ground. Mayhem kicked her. He kicked her again and again, it wouldn't satisfy the loathing, ''the hating. It wouldn't stop the burning scarlet stormclouds inside his soul. Mayhem shouted, grabbing the unconscious Dove by the hair. “JUST DIE ALREADY! I JUST WANT TO STOP!” And with those words, it was like a dam broke and a massive waterfall of emotions exploded forth. Mayhem dropped Dove, falling to his knees, and sobbed. He just wanted to be free of the constant pain. The constant tearing at his soul. Rocking, head between his knees, Mayhem summoned a blade of chaos energy. He tried to slit his wrists. The blade refused to. Chaos energy sparked along his skin, and the storm raged faster, making Dove moan in pain. ''Just let it end! Suddenly, there was a blue ripple of light, far above and all around. Like a gentle touch, the storm calmed, fading away to nothing. Mayhem looked up. High above, there was a Presence. The chaos that was eternal inside him faded. Mayhem gasped in pain, suddenly more terrified of this blue light than he had ever been of anything in his life. ''- Mayhem. Triton Isilla. -'' There was a voice all around and inside him… he knew that this was a Presence far above anything he had ever known. ''- I have felt your pain. You are my pain. -'' The Presence was hurting as well. Mayhem forgot where and who he was, fading into that eternal blue light…. ''- You should not exist. I do not blame you. Order is not vengeful but I need completion. Dear Mayhem… you are a vessel for Chaos. -'' Order’s voice was tight, in pain… Mayhem was poison. The chaotic spirits Mayhem was fused from calmed, the boy fell into a peaceful trance. Unbeknownst to him, tears flowed from his eyes, red with blood. The chaos energy swirling around his hands dissipated… ''- Love, let me take your pain. -'' She was Harmony, laughing at him in a hay field when they were nine, as he plucked hay from his hair. She was Dove, gripping his hand as they confronted her evil creator. ''- You have wanted peace, I’ll give it to you. Let me be completed again. Chaos will take hold of this world if you still exist. -'' Order pleaded. Mayhem stared at his hands, watching them shake. “I want—I want to be free. Please, please take my pain.” She was his mother, holding him during one of his fits, apologizing over and over again. More childhood memories filled him, blue light he got lost in, entranced… Mayhem felt the energy leech out of him, wisps of chaos that dissipated like smoke in the air. He was falling, falling into the ocean of blue light… ''- I can give you a new life. One where you are just a normal boy. -'' A young child, who looked like him but with brown eyes and a carefree, tranquil expression he had never seen before on his face, running through a field. ''- And Order will finally be fulfilled…. -'' “No,” Mayhem murmured, eyes still full of light. “I don't want to loose… myself.” ''- You are unbalancing the universe. -'' Order was compassionate, but it swirled around him, gently taking the bonds that held him together, letting the energy free. ''- I’m sorry…. -'' Mayhem felt his souls drift away, and finally he was at peace. At peace… And then a hand gripped his wrist. Screaming, the spirits were leashed back inside and Mayhem exploded with chaos energy. Order flinched back, away from the gateway, as Chaos flowed from Mayhem freely. Dove screamed as well. She released Mayhem’s wrist as her marking burned, overloaded with more energy than it could possibly take. ''- You are broken! You need to let me take your pain, your loathing, your hate! -'' Mayhem screamed, the final bonds holding his soul together beginning to snap, as the chaos energy came together to form the head of a massive, writhing snake head. “I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE MY SOUL!” Yelled Mayhem, burning with rage that wasn't his own. The boy’s eyes glowed golden. ''- The Chaos will destroy everything! - '' The blue light writhed and churned like the chaos snake, filling up the entire forest. The chaos energy grew brighter, more powerful, as the snake emerged out through Mayhem’s souls. “Mayhem!” Dove tried to choke out, her form shuttering and warping. The energy was ripping her apart. Mayhem gasped for breath, opening and closing his hand. “I don't want to die. I don't want to.” ''- Release yourself to me or everyone you know will be consumed by Chaos! - '' Order swirled faster, even though it could not fight Chaos. Mayhem looked over at Dove, pleading; she couldn't hear him through the storm. The bonds of his soul came loose… but he could feel inside him a single grain of hope, and it was enough to keep the chaos snake from erupting out completely, destroying the gateway it had come through. Mayhem took a deep breath. He stared deep into the light of Order, feeling the tearing, yanking at the bonds subside. And then he tore himself in two. ~#~#~#~ “Mayhem? Mayhem?” The voices echoed in his head like it was full of water, muffled and garbled. Mayhem felt peaceful, the trance pulling him down into the depths…. But then someone was shaking him. “Mayhem! Wake up!” Mayhem groaned, and consciousness filled his body, he felt raw and sore. Light flickered across his eyelids. “Oh, thank goodness. We were so worried about you.” The warm, relieved voice tugged on memories that reluctantly emerged from the depths of Mayhem’s souls. “H-Harmony,” he murmured, still too tired to open his eyes. More memories ebbed into his mind, and he realized that for the first time, he couldn't feel his souls trying to tug him apart. A blissful smile traveled across his face. Then he remembered Dove. Waves of guilt crashed over him, tainted, like someone had poured poison all over them. “D-Dove. Where's Dove? Is she alright?” Why are you asking that? “She's fine. She's back at her home. Just rest.” It was Mayhem's mother, Isilla. He felt a cool hand on his forehead. “You’re fine now.” Mayhem couldn't remember what he had done. What he had done to Dove, to everyone. But he knew it was unforgivable. The darkness whispered to him, trying to pull him in. “What h-happened? I feel so… different.” A sob caught in Mayhem’s sore throat as he remembered the blue light. He had done… something. Something awful. “Dove told us. The Chaos was using you as a… channel, to the forums. You split your souls—Order cast one out and healed you, the Chaos was stopped… Dove came and got us, we barely managed to save you,” Harmony explained falteringly. “We fused your remaining Chaos spirit with a Light one.” “Dove is pretty traumatized,” spoke up Urilla, Harmony’s mother, for the first time. Her voice was soft and reprimanding. Mayhem groaned, putting his hands over his face. “I’m a horrible person,” he said. “You should've let me die.” “You can't just to turn to death for an escape from your crimes,” Urilla said. “Other people love you. And now that you're healed, you can start repenting.” The truth stung. Mayhem felt fire flicker up inside him, but it wasn't as violent as he remembered it being, he wasn't a time bomb anymore. He wasn't a poisoned arrow stuck in the heart of Order. He wasn't a mistake. Freedom. Finally. Mayhem laughed out loud, opening his eyes, the sun shining down on him. For the first time in forever, Mayhem wasn't the villain. Category:Blog posts